What's In a Kiss?
by QwicklyAlong
Summary: [Yuriku, oneshot] “...you'd steal a girl's first kiss and her last Hershey Kiss?” Somehow, Hershey Kisses make rainy days interesting.


**Title: **What's in a Kiss?  
**Word Count**: 1,410  
**Chapter:** one-shot  
**A/N: **Yuriku one-shot. Not much else to say. Sorry I've been so inactive lately, I'm honest to God working of Life or Something Like It. I'm actually rewriting pretty much the wholestory as well as a new chapter, so that's taking a bit. Yeah so.Beware. This is uber fluffy. These Yuriku's are damn addictive. If you write just one, you simply have to write another.

_I am thinking it's a sign  
that the freckles in our eyes  
are mirror images and when we kiss  
they're perfectly aligned._

-The Postal Service, "Such Great Heights"

_

* * *

_

_Rain, rain, go away, come again another day..._

_Bored...so bored,_ Yuffie thought with a sigh. Rainy days were always so uneventful. Sora and Kairi had been enlisted to baby sit the devious Pinocchio, Aerith and Cloud were at Merlin's for tea, Squall was (where else?) in the Water Way training, and Cid was, most likely, off somewhere pissing off some Moogles. The poor creatures seemed to attract Cid's usual customers with their synthesizing, which, in short, pissed off Cid. Now the deranged pilot was bent on getting his customers back and harming some Moogles in the process.

Which left her and Riku in the Green Room, bored out of their minds. She looked over at her companion, who seemed absorbed in a book. Riku's aquamarine eyes swept across each page of the book as he sat, straddling a chair. Yuffie reached for another Hershey Kiss, unwraveled it, and ate it. "Hey Riku," she called, lying on her back on the bed with her legs dangling over the side.

The silver haired teen in question looked up at the sound of his name. He'd almost forgotten that she was still in the room. "Yeah?" He vaguely wondered why she hung around him, anyway. Yuffie topped both Sora and Kairi in bubbliness, and the three seemed to be a perfect trio. He didn't seem to fit in anymore. Ever since Kingdom Hearts, Riku had felt like an outsider, stuck looking in from the outside. But whenever he was around Yuffie...it was almost as if she didn't care that he'd been a betraying back stabber in the pursuit of adventure. She always made an effort to make him feel included.

Unwrapping another chocolaty morsel and popping it into her mouth, Yuffie asked, "What's in a kiss?"

Riku's brow furrowed as he set down the book. "What?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Y'know, Hershey Kisses. What's with them?"

Riku walked over to the bed, laid down opposite of Yuffie, and took a kiss for himself. Although he'd never admit it, he'd had quite the sweet tooth as a child. "Dunno."

"I wonder why they call them kisses," she mused. "I guess it makes sense though. They say that chocolate's an aphrodisiac."

Riku coughed, having swallowed the chocolate the wrong way. "What? Where'd you hear that?"

"I'd expect a response like that from Sora, but not you." Yuffie laughed. "Haven't you ever wondered why guys always get girls boxes of chocolate?"

"Well," Riku said thoughtfully, purposefully ignoring the aphrodisiac comment. "Maybe they're called kisses because that's how real kisses are; sweet, good, and," he added, taking another kiss to emphasize his point, "addictive."

"Of course Riku the Lady Killer would know," she answered, poking him in the side.

"Is that what they call me?" Moments later, a pillow was thrown his way. Riku dodged it and smirked.

"Vain, much?"

"Hey, no reason to be jealous," he replied with a shrug. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"You first."

"Fine," Riku said. "Yes, I have."

"Who?"

"This girl on my island, Selphie. Spin the bottle. Kinda on the wet side..."

"Okokok," Yuffie interrupted, holding up her hands. "No details, yeesh. How gross."

"Your turn."

Yuffie sighed, feeling her cheeks burn. "I...I haven't." She didn't dare tell him that she'd been foolishly saving her first kiss for a man that didn't reciprocate her feelings, a man that didn't even have feelings. If only Squall "Leon" Leonhart would stop mourning over a love lost over ten years ago, he would see that he'd captured a certain young ninja's heart. And Yuffie really hoped he'd give it back in one piece.

"Really?" Riku asked incredulously.

"Really. Sixteen and still no first kiss."

"That's...sad," he said lamely, trying to fill the gap in conversation. Okay, so "sad" wasn't the best adjective to use at the moment, but he wasn't one for conversation.

"Not really. I mean, I spent nine years wondering if I was going to live to see another day, let alone a first kiss. With the Heartless around, there wasn't much time for boys."

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like?"

Yuffie shrugged impatiently, eager to get off the subject. "No. Besides you already told me what one was like: sweet, good, and addictive."

"If you say so."

"What do you mean, 'if you say so'?"

"Exactly what I said: if you say so."

"But you were the one who said so, not me! Gah!" She sat up abruptly. "Geez, I'm sorry I even brought this up."

"Sorry."

They lapsed into silence, the unwrapping of Hershey Kisses the only sound. Yuffie could almost feel Riku squirming beside her. She could tell he wanted to say something but wouldn't let the words out.

Finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore. She flopped back down beside him and said, "You are something else."

"What--?"

"I know you wanna say something, so just go out and say it already."

Riku said nothing, seemingly debating something in his mind.

"Come on, just say--" Her words were muffled by a gentle pressure upon her lips. It took her a moment to realize that the gentle pressure was actually Riku's lips. To say say the least, she was completely shocked. As the kiss deepened, she realized that it was exactly what Riku had told her, yet, at the same time, different. He didn't mention anything about a spark. Was that even supposed to happen? Maybe it was just her imagination...

But what happened next confirmed her suspicions. He pulled away rather suddenly, almost as if he just realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry--I don't know--what was I thinking--I'm sorry if I upset you--"

"Did you feel that?" she blurted, still slightly breathless.

"What are you--"

"That spark! Was that supposed to happen?" Yuffie demanded.

"It's never happened to me before until now," he answered quietly.

"So..."

"So..."

"Well, maybe Hershey Kisses aren't like real kisses after all."

"Good."

"Good."

Riku cast a sidelong glance at Yuffie and smirked. "Well...since we've established that..." He snatched the last Hershey Kiss from the bag.

"Hey!" Yuffie jumped to her feet and tried to reach for it, but Riku held it up way above his head.

"Nu-uh. Gotta be quicker than that."

"I also have to be taller too," Yuffie complained, standing on her tippy toes.

"That'd help."

"Share or else."

"Hmm...I don't think so."

"You mean you'd steal a girl's first kiss and her last Hershey Kiss?"

"Yep."

"C'mon, Riku. Stop being dumb." He grinned at her once more before walking over to the window. Yuffie gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Riku opened the window.

"I'm warning you Riku-kins. Hand over the kiss."

He simply shrugged at her before tossing the Kiss outside into the pouring rain. Before Yuffie could throw a tantrum and pout, Riku spoke. "You know, I think real kisses are better, don't you?" He crossed the room and stopped about a foot in front of her.

That caught her off-guard, causing her cheeks to flush an interesting shade of magenta. "Yeah, I guess they are."

They stood like that for a moment. As little experience as Yuffie had had with boys, she wasn't stupid. She knew that this was probably the most appropriate moment ever for kiss, but Riku didn't seem to get the hint. Uncertainly, she leaned forward, tilting her face upwards to meet his...

"We're back!" Sora announced as he bounded into the room. Riku quickly stepped away from Yuffie, and Yuffie fell forward onto the bed. She couldn't recall a single moment in her life when she'd felt stupider. _Well, there was the time with the wine cellar..._okay, so maybe this was a close second. A very close second.

"Hey guys," Kairi greeted, squeezing water from her drenched hair. "What'd you two do all afternoon?"

"Not much," Yuffie replied rather quickly as she got to her feet.

"Yeah. Hey, c'mon Yuffie. Weren't you going to show me that place?"

"Place?" Yuffie blinked. What game was he playing now?

"Yeah remember? The place with that building and the...stuff..." Riku looked to Yuffie for a little help, but she expertly avoided his gaze.

"You mean the Gizmo Shop?" Sora offered, shaking his head to rid his soggy, spiky hair of water.

"Uh, sure. That place."

Both Sora and Kairi gave Riku a weird look. "It's probably all shut up by now 'cause of the storm," Sora said, apparently dumbfounded as to why anyone would want to see the Gizmo Shop. It was so boring.

"But Yuffie was just telling me about this secret entrance she knew about. I'm tired of hanging around here." He nudged her sharply in the side.

She looked up at him with curious eyes before answering, "Um, sure. Let's go." As soon as they were out of earshot, Yuffie demanded, "What the hell was THAT about?"

Riku fished around in his pocket and retrieved two more Hershey Kisses. "Thought we could use a little privacy...and give the words 'Hershey Kiss' a whole new meaning."

"Pervert!" Instead of slapping him like she normally would, Yuffie stood on her tippy toes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. Riku was right, she realized. Chocolate kisses were nice, but they had nothing on real kisses.

* * *

**A/N:** -hands out floss and mouth wash- I know, I know, fluffiness to the max. Screw chicken soup, fluff is good for the soul. Review! 


End file.
